Monster Life
Prologue The village peoples ran in fear as the creature lumbered menacingly towards them. Balistae were fired but it was barely phased, cannons shot but not a scratch. The oily substance oozed from its body suffocating those too slow to outrun it, or its body wait crushing those that tried to attack it. No one was safe. The guild had not been prepared. The earth quaked from its mere footsteps, houses and fortresses burning from its deathly yawns. Destroying hopes, dreams and people, creating nightmares. No one was prepared, no one could have expected it. They became smarter, fiercer, they were....... evolving. Soon the town was crushed to mere ash, any remains covered in tar. For this was the beginning of Gogmazios's charge. Chapter 1:Battle He ran as far as he could, a purple streak across the sandy plains. They were catching up. All he did was steal food, no harm done. But he was cornered, between canyon walls, nay, the humans hadn't known that this, was his home. The hunters drew their weapons, a great-sword, gun-lance and duel blades. First the GS ran for a swing, but he dodged and did his favourite move, "hip check" as the humans called it. After the GS was knocked over he called his mates, well he thought they were his mates at least. After he was repeatedly badgered by these newbie hunters, great jaggi went back to work. "Hey, boss" one of the lesser jaggi called to him, "I've 'eard from D. blos that there's gens on our turf," "I told you as quick as i could" Great jaggi considered this information, " Gens ey?" he responded with a slight growl, " where?" "The cactus fields and some of the canyon" "Huh, well try to tell them that this is our turf and i mean to not attack 'em" He gave a quick jolting wack of his tail to the lesser jaggi, "Okay boss, i'll remember". As the other jaggi left, great jaggi proceeded into the cave where the jaggia slept, to make sure that none of his underlings tried to mate with his girls. No jaggi were "flirting" with his women, he gave a sigh (or as close to a sigh a purple and orange dinosaur can get) of relief. Hours later his slumber was interrupted "Boss, the gen's are here and they 'aint 'appy!" He jumped on his feet and sprinted towards the cave entrance a fearsome gendrome there "I'm sorry to awaken you so early, but you don't think that we'd give up, right?" the drome hissed, "I didn't think you'd give up then, but now? yes" "Oh you little-" before he could finish his sentence gendrome was quickly tail slammed into the rocky sides of the canyon. Great jaggi reared for a bite, but was pierced in the chest by o'l genny's fangs. Barraged by from the ground, G jaggi was tired and made sure that this was this gen gangs final stand. He called the other jaggi but were beaten by surprise from unexpected things. Great jaggi slid out of gendromes reach and stood with as much strength as he could, to analyse the situation. His vision was blured but he soon maked out the blue and orange blurs, "thought i'd bring my cousins along, show 'em around and kick ya' arse while here" said the slimy green snake. The streak ran but they caught up, he never thought he'd lose ground,. not this way. He was cornered again, but no gang to save him. He lost his luck, or so he thought. First went that blue bugger, Velocidrome. He went flying. Iodrome was smart enough to get out of there, but gendrome? Not so much. Great jaggi had a good friend in Diablos, well he was the only one who liked him a little. "How can i thank you!" he plead to Diablos, much thanks in his voice (and i know they don't exactly speak but just go with it). Chapter 2: Contracts "it's okay, it's okay. No problem," Replied the extremely pleased triceratops with wings, "how can i forgive you!" g jaggi pleaded once more, "as i said, nothing". Both of the very dinosaur like monsters then strolled through Diablos' home: The cacti fields. G. Jaggi sniffed at the air, "whats that smell?" a fed up look spread across diablos' face. A few steps later a small tune started playing, and got louder and louder and louder until they came to an opening. Dozens of hunters, hundreds, maybe even thousands, were just sitting there, shouting profanities while cooking meat of some sort. Whilst about three monobli (more than one monoblos i guess would be monobli) were there laughing their horns off. Great jaggi could not resist, for he too, was giggling with such evilness he was a good target. After several thousand mistakes like that, all the hunters just, vanished. The monobli then got up, still slightly giggling, and went back to what they originally were doing, beating the c*$%p out of long-swordsman. Jaggi decided to join in but was stopped when one of them noticed him approach, "hey, hey, this is ours stay back" "why?" G. Jaggi replied "it says in this conctract-" "contract?" "eghem, all monsters that are not included in missions, quests etc must go stay out of other monsters ways," "How's it goin' guys?" interrupted a smug looking qurupeco. Everyone stared. The chicken/duck thing, then gulped, stepped back and ran, as he saw diablos. "I SAID TO GET OFF MY LAND!" the short tempered blos (diablos) roared with embroiled rage, before chasing after the bird wyvern. Meanwhile, in the middle of a sea of sand, Jhen mohran was in a drunken brawl with it's cousin, Dah'ren. "that ship was mine" jhen spouted without thinking,"the contract says that any, *''hic'', monsters that were *''hic'', originally in the quest get to finish it off" supposedly to sound threatening, dah'ren shouted back "but i, however don't-don't, what's i about to say again?" "i dunno," slurred the tusked whale, "but why dont we continue this-"ooh no- BLLARHHGHH" "what'd ya say?" Dah'ren asked and then preceded to fall backwards onto the dry beach soil. Jhen then through-up again, this time on Dah'ren."i shouldn't of eaten that tiny piece of suspiciously blue meat that was placed by the hunter that was attacking me" the stupid mohran whined before collapsing face down into his own sick. Cut back around 3 million years, within a large, dense jungle, two conga-like creatures are writing on the ground with their feces. This is the creation of "the contract". A certain script read and copied by monsters as a set of rules. It is thought to have been designed as way to add order to chaos, completely ignoring that each and every monster classification has a strict moral code. Emphasis on the thought to have been a way to have order to chaos. Which it wasn't. In fact it was a way to cause more chaos among monsters. It's just it's really hard to read early mans writing, especially when it is written in dung. In fact, it was a warning. A warning trying to sound threatening, but inadvertently sounded childish and stupid. Due to it being written by idiots. Chapter 3: Plot anyone? So you may now be wondering "is there a plot?" Well of course there is other wise there would not be a story nit-wit. Anyway let us go back to great jaggi. After leaving the sight of the cactus fields great jaggi slowly walked back to his home. All the lesser jaggi were dead And same with the jaggia.All left a pile of eggs.Cracked by the way. Time to go and find a mate or two (or 70). So out he went into the sandy plains to find people to accompany him. Aaand then he got picked up by Steve. Steve (as we all know) is the nickname for any seregios and are known for eating and throwing around small monsters. This time Steve was having a nice dinner of one of the nooblet monsters. Though most great jaggi would be terrified about being eaten this particular one (of whom we will call George ) was happy. Free transportation to the dunes? Heck yeah!!! "Just have to nibble at the feet and-" thought george before seeing the most terrifying grin he had ever seen and then got drooped into a puddle. A puddle not of liquid, but of genprey. After hours of tedious fighting George destroyed all of them. *under editing Category:Fan Fiction